


A Crumb

by MissLuci



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLuci/pseuds/MissLuci
Summary: Scene in Tough Love, in the training room after the Scooby meeting, in which Giles suggested they might sacrifice Dawn if the ritual had started.  Buffy had vehemently denied that as a possibility and part of her declaration included a comment where she said "I love you all."  Spike was in the room.In typical Spike fashion, he had to ask...Buffy walked away and the next scene was her in the training room, angry, and punching her heavy bag.But, instead of Giles coming in while Buffy is punching the bag, it's Spike.Categories: Season 5
Relationships: Spike/Buffy Summers
Kudos: 17





	A Crumb

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Buffy's fists slammed into the heavy bag faster and harder with each punch. Things had been said, by people she trusted. Horrible things, unimaginable things. She needed something to hit. How dare Giles even suggest such a thing? She heard the door to the training room open. 

“I don’t want to hear anymore about it Giles! No matter what, we are NOT killing my Sister! No one touches Dawn!” 

“Happen to agree with ya pet.”

“Spike! I thought you were Giles.” She paused for a moment in her fury, then turned back to the bag. 

“Brits all look the same to ya Slayer?” He smiled as he stepped up to the bag, wrapped his arms around it, and leaned in, steadying it against her assault, offering her a more unyielding target.

She punched once, tossed in a few kicks, then returned to rapid punches. “Don’t be silly Spike, you look nothing like Giles, I’m just, ARGH!!! How dare he even think that would be an option?!”

“Watcher is scared. People say dumb things when they’re scared. Won’t let anything happen to Nibblet. You know that, yeah?”

Buffy stopped punching and leaned in, arms crossed against the bag. Her face, inches from his. Spike lifted a hand and lightly touched her arm. She stared into his eyes. So blue, so sincere. She knew he’d die to protect Dawn. He’d already proven that. 

“Spike?” She whispered.

“Yeah, Pet?”

“What I said back there, in the shop, when you asked me….asked if I meant everyone?”

“Yeah?”

“Kinda, I think, not yet, but maybe, someday.” She touched his cheek and walked away.

He let his arms drop from around the bag and sat down hard on the floor, a stunned look of wonder on his face.

a crumb… she gave me a crumb...


End file.
